The present invention discloses a hunting device and more particularly, a wildlife attractor device for strategically summoning wildlife and other animals such as deer, antelope, and varmints to a particular location.
Attracting wildlife and animals such as deer to a particular location has many benefits. For example, attracting wildlife to a particular location can aid scientists with their studies on a particular wildlife's migratory patterns. Furthermore, summoning wildlife, such as deer, to a particular location can assist with the widespread and age old activity and sport of hunting, which typically takes long grueling hours, if not days, to simply hunt down a single deer.
Thus there is a need in the art for an effective device capable of attracting wildlife and animals to a particular location.